kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny 2
is a turn-based action RPG in which you play as a zombie. The storyline continues from where it left off in Sonny. __TOC__ Gameplay This game is controlled solely by the mouse. The in-game tutorial teaches you about the inventory and combat system. There are three different difficulty settings for gameplay. After the initial fight, you find yourself in the first zone of the game. The world in Sonny 2 is divided into seven zones. Zone 6 is not available on the easiest difficulty and Zone 7 has to be unlocked by getting the Legend achievement. Classes As you level up, you will gain attribute points to spend on your character's vitality, strength, instinct, speed, and the skills available to your class. The maximum level is 30. Psychological The Psychological's abilities are focused on attacking the enemy's mind. The abilities are often situational, but quite powerful. Biological A Biological has the choice between advanced physical combat or using poisons to wear down the enemy. Both a Strength build and a Speed build can do considerable damage. Hydraulic Hydraulics are the master of water. The Hydraulic class is only available if you play the game from ArmorGames.com. Combat The combat is turn-based and the speed stat on the characters determine who acts first. On the Heroic difficulty setting, you have a limited time to act before you forfeit your turn. Each turn, you can use one of the skills you have equipped to your action bar. You can learn a multitude of skills, but you can only have 8 skills equipped to your action bar at a time. Some skills may have a cooldown stat, which means that if you use that particular skill, you have to wait a number of turns equal to the skill's cooldown before you can use it again. You can't control your team-mates directly, but you can choose between 5 AI stances, allowing you to steer your fellow combatants tactics from full defensive to a relentless offense. Equipment Most armors come in sets for all armor slots, helmets, bodywear, gloves, pants and boots. Each character uses different types of weapons and some can use shields. Storyline Suddenly, you're awake. Memories from the past flood your mind. It's still dark outside and there are so many questions that need to be answered. But the most pressing matter is the tape you clutch in your hand. The story starts right after the events from Sonny and is a continuation of the same story. Achievements *The Tape - Retrieve the tape from Felicity. *Black Magic - Defeat Clemons for the first time without using any team mates. This can only be done on Challenging or Heroic difficulty. *Pacifist - Defeat the Hydra for the firs time, without dealing more than 2000 damage throughout the whole fight. This can only be done on Challenging or Heroic difficulty. *Predator - Defeat Captain Hunt without using any training fights and without repeating any defeated bosses. This can only be done on Heroic difficulty. *Legend - Defeat the Mayor without using any training fights and without repeating any defeated bosses. This can only be done on Heroic difficulty. *All Star - Defeat the Mayor on Heroic difficulty with all three classes. *Jail Break - Defeat Metal Warden using only one team member. *Doomsday - Defeat the Time Bomb in less than 40 turns. *Old Ghosts - Defeat Nostalgia without using any team members. *Over the Ashes - Defeat the Corruptor in Zone 7. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/sonny-2 |descrip = Acquire the tape }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/sonny-2 |descrip = Defeat the captain in the second zone }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/sonny-2 |descrip = Defeat the mayor on the challenging or heroic difficulty setting }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ArmorGames/sonny-2 |descrip = Earn the in-game "Over the Ashes" achievement }} Helpful Links Official Sonny 2 forum on Kongregate Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2009 game